


Softball Dads

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, M/M, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The next softball game was, as always, a resounding success.





	Softball Dads

The next softball game was, as always, a resounding success. This was followed by the tradition of herding the girls to the nearest pizza place to celebrate. However, the follow-up tradition of having various mothers hit on Craig while he rebuffed their advances awkwardly was the one tradition that Jules was more than happy to break. As Martha, the fifth mother of the afternoon, hurried towards him, Jules stood beside Craig and silently braced himself for yet another onslaught.

“Craig!” She exclaimed, flinging out her arms and nearly hitting a passing child, “You’ve done it again! I don’t know how you do it! No wonder the kids like you so much!” 

“Thanks.” Craig chuckled nervously, before gesturing towards Jules with his free hand, “Have you met my boyfriend, Jules Robinson?”

Martha sneered at Jules, who smiled weakly and gripped Craig’s hand.

“Pleasure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve just remembered my daughter has a doctor’s appointment.” She spat, before turning and stalking away, her very confused daughter in tow.

“Well, that went well.” Jules muttered, turning to face his partner, “Think she’ll be coming back?”

“Her kid will. She’s stubborn like that. I think she gets it from her mom.”


End file.
